


Beginnings

by 0110



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Beginnings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0110/pseuds/0110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the beginnings of the conflict, Jazz starts his habit of surprising Prowl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

" We can win them over. " Prowl commented, resisting the urge to reset his optics "they are not lost".

"Polyhexian's are an uncultured and uncouth lot" Ultra Magnus retorted.

He was in the main strategy room with it's secure systems in Iacon with the Prime, Ironhide and Ultra Magnus.

Forcing his wings to still at the unfairness of the Commanders assertion, although the outrage he felt on the Polyhexian's part,  trembled the edges anyway.  It seemed a vorn since he had risen from a fitful recharge, a ground bridge journey and a series of multifaceted, multilevel reports that had taxed his ATS in a way that was not customary outside of a battle. The high powered shielding shimmered the air and distorted the energy environment leading to a slight attenuation to his systems.  As a result the ATS was slowed and sending possible error reports. He understood the need for such heavy security measures, but they taxed his systems on the best orns. Today was not his best orn. 

This informal gathering had devolved from a costing meeting and had evolved into a high level strategy meeting, which meant that Prowl systems couldn't be allowed to malfunction.

Ultra Magnus leant back into his chair and continued, "I still think that the lower Polyhex high council is our best option. That tyrant, who calls himself an administrator of all Polyhex has indicated he would be supportive of the inclusion of the three lower Polyhexian districts , making the numbers 700,000."

"I disagree with your assessment of Polyhexians. They are adaptive, remarkably flexible and their music is extraordinary in its complexity. Prime, I believe the main concourse is still our best bet to negotiate with, their numbers all up are 3.1million."  The ATS beeped and threw an error up at the generalised number and sent a spasm of power surge across his systems "and while I don't have definitive information, I believe they are not lost to the Autobot cause, Prime, those 700k are included in that number. If we follow Ultra Magnus suggestion, we may divide when we wish to unite."

The Prime looked at him, then at Ultra Magnus. "Gather the information you need Prowl,  Mechs, we will continue this at the strategy meeting"

Ultra Magnus scowled at him and prowl twitched his wing dismissively at the other commander. Ultra Magnus then turned to the Prime as if he would continue. Prime held his hand up. "No, Ultra Magnus,  We are all in need of recharge and this is a matter that requires all us to be informed."

Prowl stood, datapad in hand and bypassed the others as soon as the rooms security was disengaged, with his aching ATS he saw no reason to continue conversations with others.  Stepping outside he allowed his wing to drop from their stiff posture, the slight relaxation immediately brought up a plethora of fuel warnings, he began the trudge to the rec rooms energon, at this level his systems would not allow him to recharge.

Going to the dispenser he withdrew a cube, he stared at it, his frame demanded more, but seemed to be unable to provide the specifics.

"Ya, should put some copper flakes in ya cube."

Prowl lifted his eyes to a mech, a Polyhexian mech with a visor. He didn't know this mech. However, this was the command deck of the Autobot headquarters in Iacon, one of the secure decks there was. No doubt despite Prowls inability to place the mech in front of him, he was meant to be there. His systems decided at that moment that yes,  copper flakes was what it wanted.  "Thank you, I will add copper flakes."

"Nuthin' like a copper hit when ya running on empty, it just sorta makes everything, like, AWESOME" The mech dumped an amazing amount of copper flakes into his cube and grinned at him.

Prowl looked the Polyhexian up and down, taking in his enforcer colors. Convenient that a Polyhexian would appear when he needed to talk to one and the mechs ability to surmise his fuel levels made his suspicious.  Looking at his cube with the energon struggling to disperse the sudden influx of copper flakes.  The mech was still looking at him, lifting the cube Prowl consumed a little and sudden energy blazed through him.  

"Sweet kick-back" the Polyhexian's grin grew bigger, something Prowl hadn't considered possible.

Prowl lifted the cube again and took a long draught savoring this energon hack.  "Indeed, sweet."

The Mech leaned back on the dispenser "So ya like our music, hey?"   Prowl spat the energon across the room.


End file.
